


Devil Or Angel

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Jinwoo is the second son of Lucifer, but he makes a terrible devil. That's why he gets kicked out of Hell to learn in the mortal world how to truly be a devil. But he totally forgets it when he meets Seungyoon in the busy streets of Seoul.Humans say that "third time's a charm", right?





	

Jinwoo looked at the fire screen before his eyes with a pout and a worried face. It showed two children enjoying an afternoon playing at the park, and they were really cute; Jinwoo didn't have the heart to disturb them. Well, in fact, he didn't have a heart at all since he was a devil. But he learned this expression by hearing humans talking – and he quite liked it, so he kept it.

 

“Come on, Jinwoo, it's nothing huge, just make one of the child trip over something and your job is done,” Seunghoon sighed in exasperation.

“They look happy, how can I do that?”

“You don't have to care about that, just do your job, ok?”

“I don't want to,” Jinwoo replied, crossing his arms around his chest.

“What an angel...,” Seunghoon said ironically. “Your father won't be glad again.”

 

Seunghoon stood up from the chair he was lazily sitting in, and snapped his fingers at the screen, patting the younger child who was running while laughing. Instantly, he tripped on the ground, and tears filled his little eyes. Soon enough, his mother rushed to him, and then the fire sparks ate the scene; the screen became blank, surrounded by its usual flames.

 

“It's not that complicated.”

 

Jinwoo didn't want to look at his damn friend – nor at the damn screen. He couldn't feel any feelings, he knew that since he was a little devil, but a weird impression still lingered in his chest; like emptiness that had enough of, indeed, being empty. He never cried, never felt his heart pounding, never felt butterflies in his stomach, never became red of shyness. Those were things for humans. Not even the angels could feel all of this, so why would devils do?

 

“I'm not gonna say anything else, Jinwoo. Your father is waiting for you, right? Let's go.”

 

Jinwoo sighed, and followed Seunghoon through the corridors of the castel – to, indeed, meet his father in the official audience hall. The wooden black door ground when they opened it.

 

“Hello, dad.”

 

Jinwoo's words echoed through the wide room.

 

“Good morning, Your Satanic Majesty.”

“Hi, Jinwoo, Seunghoon.”

 

Well, Jinwoo's father was no other than the King of Hell himself, Lucifer.

 

Why didn't Jinwoo take from him? No idea. But he really was his son; to be precise, his second son.

 

“So, did you do your duty this morning?” Jinwoo's father asked, looking intensely at his son.

“No, it was a pure disaster like always,” he replied honestly, shrugging – it was a disaster _like any other day_ , why keeping asking that?

“And you still don't know how to lie, from what I see.”

“It's true though–“

“I know what you said is true, Jinwoo. I just wanted to point that you can't even make up a lie to save your ass and for once saying that you did bad things as every devil needs to. But you chose to tell me the truth, like always. I don't even remember you saying one lie since you were born.”

 

Seunghoon didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the King's words or to pity his poor friend; lie was a common thing in the evil world, for any occasion, and Jinwoo had never said one in his whole life. No wonder he was a bit different from other devils.

 

“You don't need me to be that much of a devil, dad. There's already Seungri to take after you, you can leave me alone.”

“All my sons need to be able to be the King. Seungri may be the first son, but I'm expecting you to do some efforts too. That's why I decided something.”

 

Seunghoon, who looked until then at the ceiling out of boredom, concentrated again on the King's words. It seemed like something really interesting would come, and Seunghoon was always up to that.

 

“You're kicked out of Hell for now on, Jinwoo.”

“... what the hell?”

“Indeed,” Seunghoon whispered, as surprised as his friend.

“And where will I go? To the Heaven maybe?”

“It would suit you more, but you're gonna go in the mortal world and learn what being devil is. Surprisingly, there's a lot of mortal people that have the exact characteristics to be real devils from Hell. It will be a great experience for you to live with them and take after their habits.”

“But dad–!”

“Being rebellious all of a sudden is too late, Jinwoo. This is your task for now on, and you're not allowed to come back to Hell until I said so.”

 

Jinwoo stayed silent. A weird ache was growing in his chest, but he couldn't define what it was.

 

“You're terrible at being evil, Jinwoo, I need to find new ways for you to become one. Trying each day again and again to do your evil duty in Hell isn't working, even if Seunghoon is there and at the end does everything for you. So I thought that living for real with the ones you need to hurt could be a solution. I don't know what to expect but we'll see. Now go, you leave today.”

“So soon?”

“What else did you plan for today, since you can't even make a child trip over his feet?” Lucifer replied sarcastically. He added, “Seunghoon, you're not allowed to follow Jinwoo on Earth, okay. No one has the right to go there if it's not for work, understood?”

 

A smirk grew on Seunghoon's face.

 

“Of course, Your Satanic Majesty, I am _not allowed_ to do that so I won't.”

 

Lucifer chuckled, and dismissed the both of them. The corridor, for Jinwoo, seemed so familiar yet so far away all of a sudden.

 

“So, do you want to pack your stuffs then we can go?” Seunghoon casually said, already taking the path to Jinwoo's bedroom.

“ _We?_ You want to go with me? But dad just said that–”

“Are you serious, Jinwoo? You really didn't understand? It's because I'm not allowed to go with you that I'll come too. It's a devil thing, you know? Doing what's forbidden, not following the strict rules. Your father obviously knows I won't stay alone here.”

 

And so that's what they did. Jinwoo took a simple bag of his most neutral clothes – not the weird ones that were a trend in the Hell world lately –, and people that his father called lead him to the transport that would bring him to Earth. Seunghoon followed them, but when Jinwoo get in, he didn't do like him.

 

“You're not coming finally?” Jinwoo asked, clueless.

“Oh yes I am, but I'll do it in a funnier way. A bit of challenge is more thrilling than simply coming with you. Your father expects more from me, I'm sure. See you later, then! Don't be too devil while waiting for me!” He finished with a wink, closing the door on Jinwoo's face who couldn't add anything else.

 

 

►◄

 

 

Jinwoo was in Seoul, and the life there was hectic, even if it has only been few minutes he was all alone on Earth. He already didn't know where he was, and Seunghoon wasn't there yet. People rushed and formed a stream around him in the busy streets; he had no fucking idea how his dad wanted him to suddenly develop his devil side. He couldn't just make someone trip in the middle of this mass of people, could he? Did he only have to make people trip? There were other evil things that could work, right? But Jinwoo already knew he didn't want to do any of them. No one bothered him, so why being bad for no reason?

 

Ah, right. Because he was a devil.

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. For someone who couldn't understand nor feel what feelings were, he thought he was pretty close to feel “annoyed”. He wandered here and there, looking at people living their human life. It wasn't that much different from Hell in a way. Maybe it looked more friendly, but at some places the mood was rather bad. Jinwoo knew devils impacted what was happening on Earth too, but the bad things also came from humans themselves in some case. Everyone is made of a part of evil, and of angel, anyway.

 

Jinwoo did have a phone and some money, but no number to call nor something he wanted to buy. He wasn't hungry and only wanted to find Seunghoon there.

 

“Maybe if I come back to where they let me... Seunghoon must have known the place,” Jinwoo whispered, suddenly realizing it was probable.

 

But when he turned back, he stopped in the middle of the street. He was so lost in his thoughts that he became lost too, surrounded by all those buildings.

 

“But where am I?” he said, eyes open widely as if it would help him to see more of what was in front of him.

 

His stillness seemed to be unnoticed by someone, who rushed into him and made him fall on the ground.

 

“I'm sorry!”

 

Jinwoo, a bit groggy, accepted the hand stretched to him and looked curiously at the guy with brown strands and full lips in front of him. He was frowning and kind of in a rush, because he was fidgeting and looking at all the papers in his arms, it was for something important.

 

“I'm kind of late, I'm sorry!”

 

And just like that, Jinwoo was alone again, with this guy disappearing in the stream of people going who knows where.

 

“... is he a devil too for making me fall on the ground?” he asked, tilting his head, his stare lost in the direction of the unknown guy took.

 

He felt weird glances on him. Was it weird to talk about devil?

 

 

►◄

 

 

“You're late, Seungyoon!”

“I'm sorry...”

“Do you have all the photocopies I asked you?”

“There...”

“You could have done them sooner!”

 

_And you could have said thanks._

 

“Did you buy the coffees?”

“There...”

“They are not as hot as I like! You could have come faster!”

 

_And you could have bought them yourself._

 

“Your shirt isn't ironed, you look messy.”

“Why do you look so tired? You need to sleep too.”

“Anyway, you have a lot of work to do today, don't be lazy.”

 

_I don't even have enough money to have an ironer. Why would you even care of how I look like._

 

_I don't sleep because you ask me to finish all your projects during the night or else I won't get any pay. Why would you even care if I have enough sleep or not._

 

_You're the one being lazy drinking your coffee for fourty minutes long. Why would you even care making my life hard as it is._

 

Seungyoon's mind was way more full than what his mouth let him say. Maybe that was this difference between the two that made Seungyoon become that lost person who didn't know how to manage with everything. Even if he was rushing from a point to an other, never having time for himself, he felt like he was still at one dark place, with no one to help him.

 

His legs still worked though. He walked to his desk with his head down, but didn't forget to greet his superiors.

 

“Hello, Yang sajangnim, Song Mino.”

“Hello, Seungyoon!”

 

As always, Mino was the only one to reply to him. He may be one of the head of the department, he wasn't as snob as the other, and his “hello” was something that helped Seungyoon a bit. He didn't know why, it wasn't something big. Maybe it showed the true nature of Mino, who was cheerful and caring of everyone around him. It was great to be like that; people like Seungyoon needed them to feel a bit better, but he was scared he would annoy him if he stayed with him too much, using his kindness too much.

 

When he sat at his desk for an other day of endless work, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a cup of coffee next to his laptop.

 

“Hello Seungyoon.”

 

He smiled. Taehyun was the only one he knew was really at his side, as his true friend, even with his few words. He knew he was kind of a protector with, him even more than anyone, since they were both similar; they both grew up without a father at their side, and this loss in a life affects more than you could think. Seungyoon also knew Taehyun was having a hard time as well. They were both struggling and trying to deal with their inner demons, whatever they were.

 

Maybe one day the would be free of the hell they were living.

 

 

►◄

 

 

Jinwoo saw him a second time; he recognized him because of his brown messy strands and especially his thick lips. He didn't know why he remembered him; it was only a fugitive image that would have been meaningless, if he wouldn't have been at the same place as him in town again. How long was it that he was wandering alone? Too much for him to remember. But it must have been around lunch time, because it was when he passed through an other street for maybe the umpteenth time, he saw him exiting a restaurant with huge bags in his hands. He was busy again; and didn't seem glad about it.

 

Jinwoo knew no one there; but this familiar face – or at least, less unfamiliar than all the others – attracted him in a way he didn't understand. But he had no reason to forget about him or to avoid him, so he kept a look at him. Seunghoon still wasn't there, and for sure Jinwoo wouldn't do anything “devil” to kill time, even if he was supposedly here to do devil things. But he shrugged it and followed this unknown guy instead.

 

When they had to stop because of a red light before crossing the road, Jinwoo was matter of factly just right beside the guy. And he would have said nothing if a bag wouldn't have fallen right in front of his feet.

 

He should have ignored it; better, stepped on it. Seunghoon would even have looked with an angelic smile at the guy, before walking mercilessly on the stuffs on the ground, without caring for any trouble he could have done.

 

But that's what devils do; and Jinwoo was one; but not really either.

 

So he picked up the bag, gave it back to Seungyoon who looked at him a bit lost, but their stares met, and Jinwoo smiled.

 

And the light became green; the guy looked in a rush – it was a habit or what –, so he thanked him and went to the other side of the road. Jinwoo stayed still, looking at the building the other one joined, with huge bay windows everywhere; it had a classy vibe. Jinwoo supposed it was where he worked, since he made for the entrance of it; why looking so down while working in such an awesome place? Jinwoo didn't understand humans and their contradictory feelings, really.

 

Before “his” guy could enter the building, someone exclaimed a few meters from him a name, and the one he followed until then looked back and stopped.

 

“Seungyoon, let's go in together!”

 

From the other side of the street, Jinwoo saw them disappearing together in the huge hall. This human – Seungyoon, apparently – really worked here then. It didn't look like a place of happiness though, regarding how the guy's expression when he entered it – his shoudlers dropping a bit, an aura of despair.

 

To be honest, Jinwoo didn't have to care about this Seungyoon, because he was already in a bad position – a devil should mainly focus on people that were fine and do devil things to them. So if Jinwoo listened well, he would leave him alone without caring at all, and find someone smiling too brightly to make him feel bad a bit – for example, that guy who greeted Seungyoon.

 

But Jinwoo had nothing to do again, with that guy disappearing for the second time, and Seunghoon was still no where to be found.

 

 

►◄

 

 

It was almost midnight when Seungyoon left the building after finishing the work he had to do – and what his colleagues let him do too. He could have argued, but at one point, he realized he didn't even have the strength to do so. Nothing would make him react again, as if he was impermeable to all those feelings. He was human but he thought like he lost something to be considered as one again; weird.

 

He waited at the bus stop for one of the last bus that would drive for the night, and once inside, the turns and shifts almost lulled him to sleep. He didn't miss his stop though, and when he was finally really alone in the middle of the street to his apartment, in a calm – too calm – residential borough, he felt all the loneliness that he could ever feel.

 

He was tired, but wouldn't reach his room too soon; the children play area on his way appealed him a bit, a memory of those times everything was good. Few street lights still illuminated a bit the lonely place; Seungyoon sat on a bench, and looked at the sky, as if he wanted to lose his body in his endless darkness and find a star at some light-years away from here.

 

And then, suddenly, all the lights went off.

 

“It couldn't be as bad as it is now, right?” Seungyoon whispered after few seconds in the total obscurity.

 

It was nothing huge, but it made him want to cry; if he couldn't even have a light from a street lamp during the night, then what? Yeah, that was the question: what? And so? There was nothing left, wasn't it?

 

That's when he heard footsteps, which made him startled; he was ready to get up and leave, when a little glow began to grow in front of his eyes, from the entrance of the playground. It didn't look like any light he's seen before, and it surprisingly felt soothing. Curiousity and surprise took place in his mind, forgetting the loneliness he felt before. He carefully stood up to come nearer, when he realized the light came from the hands of a guy...

 

The same guy who helped him a bit earlier during the day?

 

Indeed, it was Jinwoo – who, by chance again, was at the same time at the same place as Seungyoon, appealed by his aura of sadness – even more than sadness – around him.

 

Jinwoo heard in the human world that they said “third time's a charm”. So did it mean he was linked to Seungyoon?

 

Seungyoon looked at Jinwoo with surprised and curious eyes, with also a hint of carefulness. Jinwoo looked back right in his eyes, which made Seungyoon turn his head few seconds later, embarrassed. They stayed silent, Seungyoon fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, and then suddenly, he asked:

 

“Are you an angel?”

 

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. Was Seungyoon mocking him? Saying this to a devil was an insult. But he couldn't know, could he? Why would a human say this? Jinwoo remembered he heard it in a drama once; eventhough, it was weird, because the situation was pretty different, and for what he remembered, the girl who was called an angel looked rather flustered. Jinwoo felt nothing in particular.

 

“Well, quite the opposite,” he finally replied.

 

Seungyoon looked puzzled, frowning.

 

“You... helped me today... and I see you again there. Maybe you're a stalker? But also... I... I saw you doing this... weird thing with the light and... humans can't do that. Am I just too tired that I imagine things and you're currently thinking I'm a big fool, or is all of this real?”

 

Jinwoo didn't reply right away, because he didn't know if he had to explain his situation or not. The other must have taken his silence as something similar to “you're a big weirdo man”, since he continued:

 

“Whatever, think what you want about me, I'm too tired and empty to care and think more,” Seungyoon sighed, sitting again and taking his head in both his hands, in a gesture of despair.

“I'm a devil,” Jinwoo said.

“... what?”

“I'm supposed to hurt people. I came on Earth to learn how to do it. But seems like I failed again, since I helped you.”

“... Isn't it better to help people than to hurt them?”

“I don't know. I really don't know.”

“See, we're all lost.”

“Why are you lost?”

 

Seungyoon looked at the soothing light before his eyes. Almost everything was dark around them, except for this.

 

“I... thought I was going somewhere. And when I really took the time to see where I was, I realized I didn't recognize anything. I don't know where I'm going, and it seems like everything is dark around me. I'm walking and doing everything I can to find my path, but it's useless.”

 

Jinwoo stayed silent, because he didn't understand what Seungyoon could be feeling at that right moment, even with all his explanations. It was too foreign for him. The light he created flickered but stayed strong.

 

“Are you really a devil?” Seungyoon asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Hm...”

“You don't need to believe me you know, it won't change anything.”

“Ah, you won't disappear if I don't believe in you, you're not a fairy.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Human things, I don't know if you would understand, since it seems like you're a devil.”

“You're weird, I don't always understand you.”

“Nevermind. It's late and I have work tomorrow, so I'll go. Thank you for talking a bit with me. Will I see you tomorrow too?”

“Well... maybe,” Jinwoo replied, still thinking.

 

He quite liked Seungyoon's presence, he was weird but talking like that pleased him, he didn't really know why.

 

“See you soon if you don't come back to Hell during the night, then.”

 

Jinwoo didn't tell him he couldn't go back to his home anyway, since his father banned him. Seungyoon disappeared in the streets, just like he disappeared the same morning and at lunch. Jinwoo knew he would see him again, because he was curious of his life, his empty stare, and what seemed to fall in him.

 

Jinwoo wasn't scared of the night, even if he was alone in the streets at way past midnight. Dark felt like home to him. He looked at the sky and the bright moon, and began to walk too to go nowhere – he could spend the night wandering like that. Maybe Seunghoon would find him too, he hasn't seen him at all since he was on Earth. When would he be there with him?

 

 

►◄

 

 

The answer came the next morning, when Jinwoo waited for Seungyoon near the building where he worked. Seeing him, Seungyoon seemed surprised – like he didn't think Jinwoo would really come to him again. He was carrying lots of bags again – some with coffee for almost the entire floor office – and he was in a difficult situation to keep everything still.

 

Jinwoo knew he could simply rush into him to make everything fall and give him a hard time. But he wasn't a good devil, and he did quite the opposite: he offered his help, by taking two bags from Seungyoon's hands.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey again.”

“Are you sure you're a devil? Because you keeping helping me is more like an angel.”

“I'm a devil,” Jinwoo approved.

 

But he still wasn't acting like one. And he didn't mind, because he didn't want to follow what his father wanted for the moment. Maybe he'd think later of his real purpose here.

 

“It's weird since we don't know each other that well, but... it would be a great help if you can help me and take the bags upstairs with me?”

“I don't have anything to do, so no problem.”

“A helpful devil, am I dreaming?” Seungyoon smiled.

 

He felt a bit better that day; when he woke up, he didn't feel as empty as the day before. And when he saw that guy who didn't stop to tell him that he was a devil, he thought that maybe his day would be okay.

 

They took the elevator, and once at the right floor, reached Seungyoon's desk...

 

That someone was occupying.

 

“Seunghoon?!” Jinwoo said, not believing that his best friend was there.

“Seungyoon! This guy came and I didn't know what to do–”

“It's okay, Droopy Eyebrows, I'll explain later, let me greet my dear Jinwoo!”

 

Taehyun glared at Seunghoon, who cut him in his sentence, casually occupying the desk seat of Seungyoon.

 

“My dear Jinwoo, here you are~ I was waiting for you since soooo long!”

 

Taehyun glanced at Seungyoon, searching for an explanation. Which, of course, he didn't have, since he didn't know this Seunghoon at all.

 

“You brought coffee? Oh that's so lovely of you!”

 

Seunghoon took one of the cup placed in a bag, drank a bit, and then let it fall at Taehyun's feet, faking a surprised face.

 

“Oh – my – god, I am sooo sorry about that dear.”

 

Taehyun's face became red and his eyebrows were even more droopy than before, ready to burst of anger – because you didn't do that to him, what the fuck.

 

“Nevermind I wasn't thirsty anyway. I waited so long for Jinwoo I thought I could diiiiiie there.”

“Oh yes you could die there because of how fucking annoying you fucking are,” Taehyun snapped.

“I'm sorry my love, it's how I am,” Seunghoon replied.

 

Taehyun almost chocked in front of Seunghoon who didn't seem bother at all by everything he was doing. Well, he didn't know he was a devil, so... He only saw him trying to enter the building casually, telling him something he didn't even remember about Seungyoon and this– Jinwoo guy?

 

Talking about him, he seemed horrified by his friend's behaviour – and he was right to be so.

 

“This jacket is awful on you my dear,” Seunghoon suddenly said to Seungyoon, who frowned.

“Seunghoon–” Jinwoo raised his voice.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, but we need to go now~”

 

Jinwoo barely had the time to put the bags on the floor, that he was dragged by his best friend toward the elevator. Everything happened a bit too fast to his liking, and he still had the feeling of Seungyoon's curious eyes on him. Suddenly, he was scared he wouldn't want to talk to him again, because of Seunghoon's behaviour. He was the first person he met here on Earth, and he would have liked to know him better. Leaving like that without a word because of Seunghoon was a bad idea; it was already hard enough for a human to understand that he was a devil...

 

Jinwoo was fidgeting in his mind, ready to throw a word or two to change the situation, when Seungyoon came after them with a worried face, putting his hand on Jinwoo's shoulder to keep him in place, forcing Seunghoon to stop with a sigh.

 

“Ah, Jinwoo– you're Jinwoo right? Is everything okay?”

 

He looked at Seunghoon with not-so-sure eyes, as if he didn't trust him with Jinwoo. The later was glad Seungyoon still talked to him despite the coffee on the floor and the harsh comment about his choice of fashion for the day – he seemed a bit more concerned by what was around him, and since he was part of it, he could say he could smile about it – but wait, why smiling? For what?

 

“It's– Seunghoon is my best friend, I'm sorry–”

“Yeah yeah he's sorry and everything, like a good angel, now let's go, stop being so helpful, we have other things to do,” Seunghoon intervened, rolling his eyes.

“But– wait! Why leaving so soon?”

“Don't you have work to do, like all the work your colleagues will give you without shame because they are too lazy and you too idiot to refuse it?” Seunghoon sarcasticly replied.

 

Seungyoon looked hurt, but also surprised that he knew that.

 

“Who are you, really?”

“Now _that's_ an interesting question, my dear– because like Jinwoo told you, we are _not_ normal. So before you become more curious or that everyone thinks of you as a fool, forget us and live your life – well, what you had as a life until then, anyway.”

“Stop being like that, Seunghoon!” Jinwoo exclaimed.

 

His best friend stopped, and looked at him with curious eyes. Then, a smirk formed on his face.

 

“Things are becoming interesting here... Am I watching something fun again?” he commented, searching for an answer from his friend.

“I'm sorry, Seungyoon. Because of that idiot, we are doing everything in the wrong order, and you must be lost and scared– we usually aren't like that–”

“Of course we fucking are though–”

“– and despite everything Seunghoon said, I apologize and– could we–”

“Hello Seungyoon! Oh, people I don't know. Do you mind introducing them to me?”

 

Three heads turned toward the new one there; Jinwoo recognized that guy from the other day, who went into the building with Seungyoon. Tall, dark skin and friendly smile despite his impressive aura, his badge around his neck said he was named Song Mino.

 

“F-friends that came to see me, but they will go soon, I'm sorry for the disturbance–” Seungyoon stuttered in fear in front of his superior.

“It's okay! Friends, you said? Next time, let's all have lunch together, okay?”

“Pfuh, so much useless kindness, why do humans do–” Seunghoon began with a disgust face, but Jinwoo was fast enough to make him shut his mouth with an adequate punch in the tibia.

“I'm Jinwoo and this is Seunghoon, it's a pleasure to meet you!”

“Well, hello! I'm sorry I can't talk longer, I have work to do. But feel free to come again so we can talk more, okay? Have a nice day!”

 

They all three looked at each other, not knowing where to take their previous conversation again. Seungyoon looked at his desk at the other side of the room, and met Taehyun's stare who was worried and full of questions. To be honest, Seungyoon was the same – curious about a lot of things about Jinwoo and Seunghoon – so he mimed he'd text Taehyun later, and chose to do something despite his first hours of work:

 

“Let's go to the cafeteria and talk a bit, would you?”

 

And so they did.

 

“I don't understand everything at all, and it's not even a day I know you, but from what I saw, you two are... devils?” Seungyoon said, fidgeting with the cup of coffee he bought – and that Seunghoon didn't drop on the floor for once.

 

They were the three of them at a table at the far end of the cafeteria room.

 

“This is so not funny that you told him, Jinwoo. We could have messed up with them more.”

“But you're the only one having fun here.”

“Yeah, and so? You can stop being an angel and follow your true self a bit, you missed so much opportunities to hurt people, and to show to your father that you can be a devil too. Don't you want to come back to Hell anytime soon?”

“Dad kind of banned me from there, and I don't want to come back if it's to see his disappointment each time I can't be what I should be.”

 

Seungyoon looked at the both of them, trying to understand what he could. It was unbelievable that he met those people in a matter of hours, and that they were already in front of him, drinking a coffee with him, explaining what they were – what? Devils? But Seungyoon couldn't deny that Jinwoo did some weird stuffs that weren't human, and that Seunghoon had the personnality of one, even more than Jinwoo. He didn't try to think further, or else he would have a headache.

 

But he didn't notice that focusing of those two weird persons made him forget about the darkness that was eating him up since weeks.

 

“I don't want you to be scared, Seungyoon. I'm so sorry if you feel uncomfortable,” Jinwoo suddenly said, putting his hands on his, his eyes right in Seungyoon's ones, not bothered at all by his intense stare and their skinship.

 

Seungyoon felt a rush of blush on his cheeks with Jinwoo's huge eyes and – damn he couldn't deny he had a pretty face.

 

“Stop with the cringy attirance,” Seunghoon sighed.

“What do you mean?” Jinwoo asked.

“Nevermind.”

“You have work to do, right Seungyoon? I don't want you to be late, so we can talk later, maybe tonight after your work?”

“Come on Jinwoo, we don't care if he's late. You have to begin with the basic stuffs; if you can make someone late, then you do so.”

“I can't believe you're that mean,” a voice came from behind them.

 

They turned their head toward Taehyun, who has folded his arms, looking a bit pissed and also lost.

 

“I don't understand a thing with your devil conversation or your willingness to embarrass Seungyoon if he's late, but we really need to work now or we risk our job here, so please leave him the fuck alone. Let's go, Seungyoon.”

“I'm– huh–”

 

But Taehyun already dragged his friend after him.

 

“What is wrong with him? Anyway, it seems interesting to piss him off, I think I'll come often.”

“Seunghoon...”

“Come on Jinwoo, let's enjoy the Earth and the dumb humans~”

 

 

►◄

 

 

“It's not even Halloween and they are already talking about Hell and devils, this and that? Where did you find those freaks, Seungyoon, seriously?”

“Jinwoo helped me a bit yesterday, and we met again today, that's all.”

 

He wouldn't tell him he was a devil on Earth to learn how to be bad – what was this unbelievable story? Taehyun was too sceptical and wouldn't believe him. But Seungyoon still had the gentle smile of Jinwoo in his mind, and he had the will to see him again. It was like he soothed him with his presence, and he wouldn't let go of a person like this, supposedly devil or not. There was this aura of simplicity around Jinwoo, that Seungyoon hasn't seen in such a long time; everyone around him had their own problems or wanted to use people for their own achievement, and there was Jinwoo who didn't want to take something from him. He was just curious of everything and giving him a light without waiting for anything back.

 

When Taehyun and him said goodbye at the end of the day, Seungyoon wondered if he would see Jinwoo again – in fact, he didn't have any way to contact him, since he didn't really know a thing about him. He wasn't there outside his work office, nor at the bus stop. He began to be desperate, and the drive was silent again with a lot of questions in his mind – but he forgot all about it when he saw Jinwoo when he exited the bus, arrived at his borough.

 

Jinwoo's face wasn't that much expressive, he noticed it – was it a thing of devils? But it seemed like it became a bit brigther when their stares met. So he had the real chance to see him again; and Jinwoo didn't lie the same morning when he said he wanted to talk after work.

 

“Hello.”

“Hey. Where is your friend?”

“Had to go back to Hell, but I'll think he'll come back tomorrow.”

 

It was still weird to hear that Hell was a real place in this world where devils were living, and not just a simple expression like he wanted his friend to get lost.

 

“I feel like everything happened a bit too fast and we didn't greet each other like we should have,” Jinwoo smiled while they were walking.

“Oh, true...”

“Hello, I'm Jinwoo, I'm coming from Hell and I'm on Earth because my dad wanted me to learn how to be a devil.”

“Hi Jinwoo. I'm Kang Seungyoon, and I'm an office worker. I don't have a life like yours, it's pretty boring.”

“Living in Hell isn't so funny either.”

“You're... not that much of a devil, are you?”

 

Jinwoo sighed and did what looked like a pout.

 

“I'm really bad at it because I don't see the point. Why doing bad things to others? Seunghoon is really good at it though. And he thinks it's funny I'm here, so he comes see me, even if it's forbidden.”

“And it's because it's forbidden that he comes, right?”

“Yeah, devil thing...”

 

They stayed silent after that. They weren't in a rush like this morning, or in the awkwardness of the middle of the night. They could talk like two friends would, enjoying an evening like they wanted.

 

“Don't feel pressured or bothered that I'm not a human, please. I don't act like a devil and I don't think I'll ever become a real one. I want to live as I want and if it means having a similar life as a human, then it's as it is. I'll see later if my dad is bothered by that, but I have all the time in the world so...”

 

Truth was Seungyoon didn't assimilate him to a devil at all. After all, he's been kind with him since the beginning, and he would like to learn to know him better.

 

“So, Jinwoo... Would... Would you like to be my friend?”

 

Jinwoo felt a weird feeling in his chest, and he truly didn't know what it was – was he sick? But it wasn't unpleasant.

 

“Yes, of course.”

“I'm glad you said yes,” Seungyoon blushed.

 

Jinwoo smiled for the first time; and Seungyoon really liked seeing him smile, maybe a bit too much.

 

 

►◄

 

 

Jinwoo totally forgot about what his dad wanted him to do on Earth. He didn't care about dropping coffee on someone's shoes, making a baby cry or create a fight between a couple. Earth and humans fascinated him, and he was busy spending his days with Seungyoon, when he wasn't working. Almost each evening, they would see each other, eat a good dinner, and discover places in town that sometimes, even Seungyoon didn't know.

 

Seungyoon still was surprised that Jinwoo came into his life and got attached to him. He noticed that he was truly kind, even without realising it, and that was a true charm. The image of a dark devil with black horns, red eyes and cruel behaviour didn't apply at all to him. In fact, not to Seunghoon either, but Seungyoon saw that he had the soul of a true devil; whenever he was with him and Jinwoo, he would do something to create a mess around him.

 

Matter of factly, since Seunghoon wouldn't try to hide even a bit what he was, and that they often were the fourth of them – since Taehyun didn't want to let his best friend alone with them – Taehyun also learnt that they came from Hell. He was hella sceptic about it at first, but had to believe them when Seunghoon created a mess in the coffee shop they were all gathered in after a day of work for him and Seungyoon. Believing them didn't mean that he liked them; he could tolerate Jinwoo who brought back a smile to Seungyoon, but Seunghoon was the king to find exactly how to make him annoyed. A conversation they often had could be summarized like this one:

 

“Hello my dear Droopy Eyebrows!”

“Leave me alone with that, would you?”

“Of course not. It annoys you, and what am I? A devil. So my job is to annoy everyone. It's even better if you become angry.”

 

And Taehyun always got angry at one point, which really pleased Seunghoon. Their few fights a day weren't ones to take seriously though; they looked more like kids.

 

Seungyoon's and Taehyun's life changed with the two devils at their side. They were shy people that didn't know how to make new friends, and that was when Jinwoo and Seunghoon arrived in their life, with their different personnalities but presence that changed their days and what usually filled their thoughts. Thinking of new people who thought of them too was a really good way to, little by little, change their vision of their daily life, to learn to enjoy it again and surpass their problems.

 

That's why one day, Seungyoon knew he had fallen for Jinwoo. At first, he was scared it was only because Jinwoo was there to make him forget about his dark thoughts, but then it was more than that, not only related to his depression. Meeting new people in his life and being able to be with them and see them often was what he apparently needed – a change in his life. And day after day, learning stuff about Jinwoo appreciating his words and his presence, it became normal to him to see him and matter of factly, his feelings toward him evolved too. He was always glad to see Jinwoo and wanted to spend all his time with him, to be near him, to make their conversations longer. Mornings, just knowing he would see him later made his heart beat faster. His overall mood and days at work became less depressing; he tried to stand against those who made his life too hard with work, by not doing whatever they wanted and fighting back when they had too harsh words for him. It was thanks to Jinwoo's presence that his will to fight and change was here again; he had lost it before, lost in this emptiness and darkness.

 

He didn't know what Jinwoo felt though. He was a devil and still secretive about his inner thoughts and feelings. He noticed he was a more comlicated person that it seemed. Even if he was a devil, he was acting really friendly, and cared for people around him. He didn't follow Seunghoon despite his constant acts of devilness. And even despite all this visible kindness, it was hard to know what he truly thought. What was his opinion on people? What were his fears? What did he really want? He was on earth to learn how to be a devil, but he did the exact opposite. Why staying? Didn't he feel like a burden, or didn't he question himself about what he truly was as a being? So much questions that Seungyoon had about Jinwoo. He badly wanted to know more about him to help him if it was possible, because he had helped him even if he surely wasn't aware of it.

 

Day after day though, Seungyoon noticed that Jinwoo was changing. It was like he showed more of what he felt, and that made him happy, because it seemed Jinwoo was more comfortable with him.

 

What he didn't know was that Jinwoo wasn't supposed to have feelings, nor to change like he did, since he was a devil. It's not that Jinwoo didn't open up: Jinwoo began to have feelings too.

 

►◄

 

 

It was a day like any other day. Since it was a sunday, Seungyoon didn't have to work, and he and Jinwoo decided – as always – to spend it together. Before going, Jinwoo got a message from Seunghoon saying that he was going to Hell for the day. He knew that Taehyun would quietly paint for the whole day, finding peace in this.

 

As always, they joined each other at the bus stop in Seungyoon's borough. Jinwoo was there earlier than is friend, and he waited for him, sitting on a bench, with a smile on his face that he didn't even notice. A nice warmth was running through his body. It was foreign to him, but it's been few times already that he felt this. He didn't know what it was, nor why he had this. He didn't want to talk about it with Seungyoon, not wanting to make him worried.

 

He saw Seungyoon walking toward him from a distance; his smile grew even wider, and when he stood up, his legs felt like cotton, even if it disappeared quickly.

 

“Am I sick...?” Jinwoo whispered, frowning.

“Hello Jinwoo!”

 

Seungyoon didn't wait to hug his friend, really happy to see him.

 

Jinwoo, once again, felt weird – why did he feel so much things today? What was wrong? His cheeks were burning and his stomach twisted, but he didn't feel like he had a fever though. Meeting Seungyoon's eyes, he thought his temperature increased again.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Jinwoo stayed silent a second, his stare lost, and then he shook his head and assured him everything was okay. He passed his hand against his chest, soothing a point that he sensed more, but then ignored it, and he let Seungyoon guide him where he wanted them to spend their day.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn't only in the morning that Jinwoo felt weird. His red cheeks couldn't change of color, and burnt even more each time Seungyoon looked at him with his soft stare. He also felt like butterflies – that he saw once in a park he went to with Seungyoon – were living in his stomach. Everything his body felt was scaring him.

 

It wasn't normal. He had never felt like this. No devil was supposed to feel like that. No devil was supposed to even _feel_ anything.

 

It scared him, but he tried not to show it. Being scared was also something new for him; after all, it was people who should be afraid of a devil like him. But here, Jinwoo was scared of himself – of his body, of what he felt.

 

He knew since the beginning that he was already different, compared to all the other devils. But since he was on Earth, instead of becoming what his father wanted him to be, he learnt and experimented a whole other world with Seungyoon.

 

Seungyoon wasn't oblivious; he was shy, but he could understand when someone else was acting differently. And from what he knew about attirance, Jinwoo seemed to realize that maybe he had some feelings for Seungyoon. Since he himself knew he liked Jinwoo, it was a bit awkward to take another step and make their relationship evolve. But each time Jinwoo tried to avoid his stare with his burning cheeks, and his little smiles that were shy and almost as if he didn't understand why he was acting like that after all the time they spent together, Seungyoon found the strength he needed to be brave enough and tell the truth about his feelings.

 

From a different world or whatever, Jinwoo was the one making him live with confidence again, and he wanted to make him happy by revealing that he was loved.

 

They were drinking a last iced coffee after their light dinner in a little restaurant. The mood was good, the place comfy with the jazz music as the background; even the lights gave them a feeling of soothing warmness that let them at ease.

 

“Did you enjoy what we did today?” Seungyoon asked casually.

 

His heart started beating a bit faster, because of what he knew he would say.

 

“It was fun as always. I like discovering what humans do, it's different from where I come from, you know...”

“I often forget you're not... like us. I mean, you're so different.”

“I'm sorry...,” Jinwoo whispered, embarrassed.

“No! Don't feel burdened! I meant it in a good way, really.”

“I changed since I'm here, right? But not in the way I should have...”

“Yeah, you... you changed. I noticed it too.”

 

Ok, Seungyoon was ready. He looked right in Jinwoo's eyes, who was stiff, with his big eyes, looking like a lost animal, too cute and not even knowing that.

 

“It feels like you opened up a bit more to me. You were there for me and maybe you don't know that, but you helped me a lot to surpass difficulties in what my life was before meeting you.”

“Oh...”

“And today, I thought it would be good to tell you what I think since some times already.”

 

Jinwoo felt a huge pain in his chest, and cold sweat ran on his temple. It wasn't supposed to feel like that.

 

“I think I lik... Jinwoo? Jinwoo, is something wrong?” Seungyoon stopped, noticing that Jinwoo was livid, almost white like a ghost – if they ever had some in Hell.

“Don't say– Stop... I mean... I'm sorry Seungyoon, I-I need to go, I–” Jinwoo stuttered, looking in pain and scared.

“Jinwoo?!”

 

But he rushed toward the exit, and Seungyoon lost him in the darkness of the night that was already there, without knowing where he went.

 

 

►◄

 

 

Seungyoon was worried. Jinwoo hasn't contacted him since he left quickly the previous evening. He didn't seem in his normal state, and he had no idea why. Everything was going fine, and then, when he almost said that he liked him, Jinwoo stopped him and left. Was he in pain? Sick? Why didn't he contact him back when he called him and texted him? Seungyoon even apologized even if he didn't confess at all. Maybe Jinwoo knew what he would say and didn't know how to deal with it since he was a devil? He should have been more careful about it, he always forgot that they were different. But it didn't feel like it, and that's why they were here now...

 

Jinwoo didn't seem like he wanted to see him anytime soon; he didn't come the morning to go with him on the way to work. When Seungyoon arrived alone, Seunghoon and Taehyun were already arguing about a silly thing. It seems like a normal morning, but Jinwoo was missing.

 

“Jinwoo isn't with you?”

“... no...”

“Hey, is everything fine? Between the two of you? It's the first time he doesn't come with you to work.”

“Did he finally chose to do a devil thing and forget for once to go with you?” Seunghoon asked.

“I don't know, okay? He didn't come this morning... and he left quickly yesterday too after our usual meeting during the week-end...”

“Why so?”

 

Seungyoon thought of their evening again and began to blush, because damn Jinwoo was cute and it would have been almost perfect...

 

“I wanted to confess to him,” he conceded, bitting his lips of embarrasment, “but I suppose he sensed what I wanted to say, and I think he was scared and not ready for it... I thought he would have the same feelings but... ah I don't know!”

“You wanted to confess to him?!”

“But you know he's a devil right?”

“Yeah, and so? He doesn't seem like one at all, so what's wrong?”

“Devils can't fall in love, simply because they don't have a heart and don't have any feeling.”

 

The little details that they didn't know made them silent. Seungyoon couldn't believe what Seunghoon just said.

 

“W-What do you mean they don't have feelings?”

“Yeah, like, they can't love someone, or simple thing like crying or blushing. Your heart beats fast when you see Jinwoo? Well, it will never happen for him when he sees you, since his heart doesn't exist.”

“Yah! Why do you say this so harshly!” Taehyun exclaimed, pissed.

“It's the truth though, I can't help it you know!”

“Isn't it another of your lie to hurt people around you?”

“Do you think so? Then check by yourself,” Seunghoon replied coldly.

 

He drew Taehyun toward him by taking his hand in a quick move, and hugged him, his head against his chest where he should be able to hear his heart beating. Taehyun struggled in his arms, wanting to leave them, but when he noticed the cold body of Seunghoon against his and the loss of the usual sound of heartbeat, he became livid.

 

Seungyoon was livid, too, and even more worried and clueless than before. Seunghoon released Taehyun, who couldn't say anything else.

 

“But I saw Jinwoo blushing. Laughing. Smiling brightly. Being embarrassed. He showed a lot of emotions to me. And you say he can't have feelings? Nor has he a heart?”

“Jinwoo is different, ok? But a heart can't grow like that, and devils can't get one. I'm sorry, Seungyoon, it's just life.”

“I can't believe it! It's unfair! Does it mean he can't love me back?”

 

Seunghoon sighed.

 

“With Jinwoo, we can never know. Maybe he does, but he doesn't realize it, since it's a feeling we don't know.”

“So what's the truth?”

“I only know that since the beginning, Jinwoo isn't a normal devil, ok? He may be the son of our King Lucifer, but he doesn't have any bad behaviour and since he's on Earth, it's even less than before. I saw being around you changed him, but I didn't know it would go that far with blushing and you loving him. He surprises me.”

 

Seungyoon didn't have any word to explain in which state he was.

 

And anyway, he didn't have any time to express himself, since a worker barged in their floor.

 

“Something happened to Mino, he's at the hospital!”

 

Everyone present stopped what they were doing and asked at the same time tons of questions about his condition.

 

“What?! What happened?!”

“Someone attacked him!”

“Do we know who did this?”

 

The person shook his head no.

 

Taehyun and Seungyoon looked at each other, worried. Mino was their superior but he was also a good colleague; before having a higher job, he was the same as them, and never lost his kindness toward them even if they were different now. Knowing he was in pain and in a hospital wasn't conceivable.

 

“... Jinwoo.”

“... what? He's here?” Seungyoon reacted to Seunghoon.

“It's Jinwoo who hurt Mino.”

“What? What's wrong with you? Jinwoo hurting Mino? Jinwoo hurting _someone_?”

 

But Seunghoon showed them his phone screen. There was clearly written a message from Jinwoo, got not even a minute ago.

 

[ I hurt Mino, I don't really know what happened to me

I'm at the hospital right now

please tell me what to do?...

what is wrong with me? ]

 

Seunghoon didn't have the time to say something else; Seungyoon was already rushing toward the guy telling them about Mino's condition, hurriedly asking for which hospital he was in. Soon enough, he was gone, leaving Seunghoon and Taehyun alone. But Taehyun was too upset to stay still, and with heavy and angry steps, he left as well.

 

“Yah, Taehyun, wait!” Seunghoon exclaimed.

 

He wouldn't hear a word, and Seunghoon had to stop him in the empty stairs.

 

“Come on, calm down a bit, it's not a big deal!”

“Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? And now what? Jinwoo hurt Mino who's in the hospital? Seungyoon is devastated, I'm sure he's feeling so bad right now because of Jinwoo. He's living an impossible love, right? I knew something bad would happen! You're both devils after all! I never trusted you. You are all horrible. Horrible creatures,” Taehyun spat with trembling hands. “Why do you even exist?! Aren't we already poor enough to live this life which will end in a matter of years, whatever we do?! Why are you making life so much more difficult?! Why are you making fun of us and our sadness?! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HURTING PEOPLE THAT DID NOTHING TO YOU?!”

 

Seunghoon lost his usual smirk, and his eyes became dark, his face suddenly serious. His grip around Taehyun's wrist tightened, making him wince.

 

“Then why are you trying to survive despite all of this?” Seunghoon whispered, looking intensely into Taehyun's eyes who couldn't say anything. “Weren't you laughing with Seungyoon and Jinwoo few days ago? Didn't you take a good hot coffee this morning before going to work? Didn't you buy those new brushes to paint a new canvas? Despite all of what is horrible in your life, you're still here, desperatly hooked at those little things that make you smile. But you know, devils are exactly like humans. What if we do bad things? It's our life. It's the reason why we exist. Why desperatly trying to find someone even poorer to hate and feel better? It's bad to be bad? Well, everyone tries to survive in this world, and devils are no exception. If it's said that devils have to be bad to exist, then we'll be bad. Because everyone wants to exist a little bit, in this life without meaning. We're all searching for a meaning in life, false or not.”

 

Taehyun was livid and even more trembling than before. It was like clouds were making their way in his eyes, and that he was so near to feel a storm taking his thoughts.

 

“No one chose to exist, Taehyun. And yet, we're here. And we'll all do what we think we have to do.”

 

Seunghoon passed his hand on his head, as if he was too tired after everything he did. But he still had one thing to say:

 

“I still don't know why the fuck Jinwoo did this. Maybe it's related to his weird reaction yesterday when Seungyoon wanted to confess. But we all know Jinwoo is different and I'm only waiting for an explanation, and I hope you'll do the same too before hating him. Hate is the feeling I want people to feel with everything I do in my everyday life, but it concerns Jinwoo there, and I don't want you to hate him. He doesn't deserve this.”

 

He released Taehyun's wrist, and left without a word, letting him alone and shaking in the stairwell.

 

 

►◄

 

 

Jinwoo was silently shaking in the corridor of the hospital.

 

He remembered too well what had happened. It was all his fault. He was so scared of himself, he didn't know what to do.

 

All those weird things going through his body were too much to handle. He thought he was going crazy, finally _feeling_ something. Mostly feeling what seemed like love. Happiness. Fondness. Sweetness. Shyness.

 

He wasn't supposed to feel any of these. He was supposed to be a devil and never feel what was for humans. Even angels couldn't feel this, so why would he?

 

Because he met Seungyoon. And Seungyoon, with his shyness, his smiles, his caring stare, his willingness to show him what was life there, made him realize that he maybe wasn't meant to be a devil. He shouldn't, but his mind and body knew better than him.

 

And it fucking hurt. If that was why humans felt everytime he saw them complaining, sad, or crying, then Jinwoo didn't want it. It was too much. Way too much for his life alone.

 

That's why he lost it, after a night of suffering. His mind couldn't think straight, and instead of becoming crazy, he let his body manage with all those new feelings that he wasn't supposed to have. That's why his true nature showed – because he was still a devil despite all of this. And when his true nature took the control over everything, to release all the stress, he did something bad.

 

He freaked out, he flipped, he lost his mind.

 

He remembered he walked without looking where he was going, searching for someone who did nothing to him, to hurt him. It happened that he met Mino on his way to work. Mino who always greeted him when he was with Seungyoon, Mino who even invited them for lunch, Mino who was hardworking and really polite with everyone, whoever they were. Mino who was perfect and didn't deserve to be in pain.

 

It was tipically the kind of person devils liked to hurt.

 

And so Jinwoo hurt him.

 

It wasn't just making him trip over his own feet; it wasn't droping coffee on his expensive suit; it was way more than that. It was hate in its simple and stronger way. Mino didn't see it coming, ready to say hello; Jinwoo punched him, once, twice, and then again and again. He didn't know he had this strength in him. Blood and contusions all over Mino's body appeared. And it's before an umpteeth punch toward his head that Jinwoo met Mino's stare.

 

It wasn't accusating; it was full of fear, yes, but it was also full of questions. Of why was Jinwoo like this. It was searching for reason, to be able to understand. It was so pure that it stopped Jinwoo.

 

And then he realized what he just did; and his mind was clear. The horror was before his eyes, the realization too.

 

It was like a cold shower, sobering him up right away. He only had one thing to do now; he forgot about his hands trembling, the ache in his body, the ache he felt emaning from Mino, and he dialed the number of the hospital, to fix the huge mistake he's just done.

 

And now there he was. Waiting to know if Mino was okay or not; if he punched too much or not. If he could hate himself more than he already was.

 

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his head, he met Seungyoon's eyes. He was breathing hard, as if he ran through the entire town, to be at Jinwoo's side. Jinwoo felt guilty in front of him, after the way he left him the day before, and after what he did to Mino, but at the same time, he didn't want anyone else at his side, knowing Seungyoon was the right person.

 

“I did something bad, Seungyoon.”

“Shh. It's okay. Mino is in good hands. I heard he'll be fine.”

“You don't understand. I did something bad, and I couldn't even stop myself. I knew I was hurting him, and he was scared, I read it on his face, but I couldn't stop myself. I was horrible. I had no reason to do so, he did nothing to me.”

“Jinwoo, it's your nature, it's okay. You did nothing bad. You couldn't help it, it's your nature to act like this, you're a devil–”

“But– but I saw Mino and he said hi and then I lose it. He did nothing. I had no reason. It's horrible. I _am_ horrible. I– I–”

 

What felt like a wave devastated everything in Jinwoo, coming from he didn't know where, rushing through his lungs; his throat tightened; his cheeks became hot; his eyes burnt; and then it's like something opened up in him after an eternity being closed, and he lost it a second time.

 

Jinwoo cried.

 

It was the first time in his whole life that he cried. It was ugly and loud sobs with enormous tears running on his face, a scream from the bottom of his mind and his non-existant heart that had enough of not being there. It was similar to the first cry of a new-born baby. The tears of someone who was thrown in life without knowing anything, scared and just in need of attention and support, to know that everything will be okay. The scream of someone who knew it will be hard to live, but that he had no other choice than to deal with it and try his best, despite the pain.

 

Seungyoon took him in his arms, and soothed his tears and pain away. He was the one there for him. And he would never let go.

 

And when Jinwoo was all against him with tears streaming his face, that's when Seungyoon heard a distinct sound, for the first time in his life.

 

A heart beating for the first time ever, willing to live for as long as possible. The heart of a new-born.

 

A heartbeat from Jinwoo's heart.

 

 

►◄

 

 

_A devil lives to make bad things around him. From Hell, he creates sadness and horror in the human world. It's his reason to live, it being good or bad. He doesn't have a heart, and that's why he can't have any feeling like joy, happiness, sadness, depression; and of course, he can't even feel love._

 

_There's a legend though, that says that once, a devil learned how to have feelings, and fell in love with a human._

 

_The legend says that the devil ate all the sadness from the human's heart, and that the human pour all the feelings he could have as a human in the empty chest of the devil who couldn't feel anything. When the devil fell in love with the human who loved him back, he took a part of his heart, becoming a human too. They shared the same heart, and that made them soulmate. It was so overwhelming that they shared a lot of tears. They completed each other, and were linked forever, until death came to take them at the same time, years and years after meeting and loving each other._

 

_This kind of story can only happen for an angel, who wants to create all the soothing feelings that humans search in their life. The story of this devil is the only exception that ever exists._

 

_And it's the story of the second son of the King of Hell Lucifer._

 

The story of Jinwoo, a devil not like any other, and his soulmate Seungyoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my ff! I want to really thank winnerween mods who let me have a bit more time to write this TT I had to write it in a rush, but I really wanted to participate. I know it's not perfect but I hope you liked it even a bit :)
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
